


Let's Make a Move

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [18]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!CC (with a dash of childhood friends because why not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Move

At the tender age of six the most exciting thing that Darren could think of was going to the park. Currently he was walking, or more like skipping, along a sidewalk nearly a block away from their neighborhood park. His mom tugged on his hand, making sure he didn’t let go, because she was all too aware of his tendency to run off.

Finally the death grip on his hand was released when they reached the vicinity of the park, and Darren ran as fast as he could towards his favorite feature; the slides. It was the only part of the park he enjoyed. 

His boundless energy was perfectly for to continuous repetition of climbing and the exhilaration of speeding down a ramp was meant for him.

That was the day Darren met his best friend.

The boy was an un-named stranger at first, sitting near the top of the slide, refusing to slide down. He wasn’t in anyone’s way, so the rest of the children ignored him and continued to have fun. But Darren stopped and talked to him.

When the boy said he was too scared of the slide, so Darren decided to make him laugh. When you made someone laugh, that would make everything better. He told him a joke about cows going to the ‘mooovies’ on Saturday night, a joke he heard his brother say the previous day, and to his surprise the boy laughed.

And when he started talking Darren remembered to let him speak, and not interrupt, because that was a bad thing to do. So whatever he said, Darren took in everything his six-year-old brain had the capacity to remember.

The boy’s name was Chris. He was only five, but he was gonna be six very soon. He got a new big room all for himself, because his mommy and daddy bought a new house. He got two dollars in his pocket because he had lost a tooth. And his favorite power ranger was the blue one. These were all the very important things he told Darren.

Nine years later, Darren was still thankful for that day.

He and Chris were inseparable. Sleepovers, movie marathons, singing lessons, baseball teams, they did everything together. And now they were going the scariest thing of all, high school, but he was glad they were going through it with each other.

The first day of high school was the day Darren realized he could never have a better friend than Chris. And it was the second day of high school Darren realized he was in love with his best friend.

It wasn’t as if Chris did anything specific to make him realize that. Chris didn’t say anything for something to awaken in him, he didn’t specifcally date anyone else that would make Darren jealous, he didn’t go through any magical physical transformation over the summer.

Chris was simply existing. That was enough for Darren to be head over heels for him. And now Darren had no idea what to do.

“Darren!” Chris said, snapping his fingers right in front of his eyes to wake him up from his daydreaming state.

It was now exactly fifty-seven days since he’d come to his epiphany about Chris. More than fifty days of pure torment, trying to act like nothing was going on. Almost two months of trying not to hug Chris for too much time, hoping he wouldn’t get caught glancing at Chris for longer than necessary. Darren was pretty sure he would go insane if he kept this up much longer.

“Yeah. I’m sorry dude, I just…I kind of was…” ‘ _was staring at your lips while you were talking’_ weren’t the words he could have just blurted out loud, but it was the truth.

“I know. I’m just boring. I should quit right now.” Chris sighed defeatedly. Chris was leading their ninth grade debate team to a regional competition. He even made debate club seem enticing.

“No. No. Chris. Trust me. You are not boring. You of all people are not boring. I could literally listen to you talk about student uniforms or the lineage of Margaret Thatcher all day long. You do not bore me.” Darren said, mentally slapping himself.  _‘Yeah. Great job not looking desperately infatuated with him, you dumbass.’_

Chris didn’t seem fazed by the comment at all. Darren said things like that all the time. It was sweet and uplifting, and Chris always welcomed that.

“Oh by the way, Carrie said I should volunteer for the kissing booth at the community fun-fair.” Chris said.

Darren mentally groaned. Carrie was the new girl. The new girl who transferred two years ago whose existence Darren didn’t want to acknowledge any more than the fact that he was being an incredibly clingy friend.

She had the worst ideas, was everywhere where he didn’t want her to be. Darren also worried she was more than a friend to Chris, and though he’d never seen any evidence to confirm his fears, he didn’t want to ask.

“Like, as the ticket person?”

“No, you jerk. You know…as the guy…who people kiss.”

“Did you say yes?”

“I think I’m gonna say yes. It’ll be fun, right?” Chris asked enthusiastically. 

Darren wanted to protest, but stopped himself. There was a limit to how much he could embarrass himself in front of Chris per day.

So he changed the topic, but wasn’t able to escape the nagging idea of seeing Chris kissing literally everyone except him.

As soon as he got he put the first part his plan into action. It involved a little of chore-trading with Chuck. A little pouting around his mom. And a power point presentation for his dad. But he got what he needed.

On the morning of the fun fair, Darren was up two hours before he needed to be awake. He biked to school where the fair was being held. He waited on the bleachers of the football field where the booths and games were set up from the previous afternoon, and soon enough faculty members and other students started to arrive.

And now it was time for part two; buy every possible ticket to that kissing booth he could get his hands on. The lady managing the tickets gave him a disturbed look, but accepted the cash.

Up until he walked up to the booth and saw Chris settling in his assigned place did Darren realize how ridiculous he probably looked. Every possible pocket he had filled to the brim with pink construction paper with ‘ _1-kiss permitted_ ’ printed on each one.

He hadn’t even counted how many he’d bought, he didn’t think. Just acted purely based on thoughts about Chris. He knew with absolute certainty that he’d be doing crazy things like this for a very long time, but he decided if those actions were in any way influenced by that boy, he was going to be perfectly fine.

He was first in line, and Chris called him over, most likely unaware of what Darren was doing there.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Chris.” Darren said shyly, not meeting Chris’ eyes, and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Whatcha got there?” Chris said, pointing to some of the tickets that were still sticking out.

“Umm…nothing.” Darren began, disappointed that he still didn’t have the guts to spill the truth.

“Are those tickets to the booth?” Chris said, with a slight gasp.

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you get those?”

“To support you.” Darren said phrasing it more as a question than a response.

“You didn’t think anyone else would buy tickets to kiss me?” Chris said, with a slight hint of sadness.

“No. I…” Darren hesitated. ‘ _Now is not the time to back out. This is your chance. Take it. If he hates you, it’s okay. You’ll still get to stare at him from afar, for like the next four years.’_

“Darren?”

“I didn’t want anyone else kissing you so I bought all the tickets I could afford.” Darren yammered out suddenly, finally building up the courage to look at Chris.

“What…why?”

“Because I wanted to kiss you.”

“You…want to kiss…me?” Chris stated slowly, making sure he heard Darren correctly.

“Very much.” Darren nodded frantically. 

“You didn’t have to buy tickets to do that, you know.”

Darren couldn’t hear anything else after that. The world went quiet and all that clouded his minds were the words that Chris had just said.

Darren snapped out of his Chris-infused daze thanks to Chris biting his bottom lip and simultaneously displaying his deep dimples. There were very few things that Darren loved more than those dimples.

“So. Are you planning to redeem those tickets?” Chris asked.

“There’s like hundreds in here.” Darren said, pulling out handfuls while a few fluttered to the floor.

“I think we’ll manage, but we need to get started right away.” Chris said, hesitantly making his way into Darren’s personal space, and initiating what Darren had been too scared to do himself. Kiss his best friend.

Darren was sure he’d never experienced perfection in his fifteen years of living up until this current moment. He felt as though his entire purpose for living was to kiss Chris and keep doing that for as long as he could.

When Chris pulled away, Darren was irrationally angry at the cardboard booth separating them.

“Well, thats one, and I suppose you’ll be occupying this space for the rest of the day.” Chris said, nodding his head at the area where the customers of the booth were supposed to stand.

“More like the rest of my life.” Darren said without thinking, embarrassed by the sudden burst of honesty.

“I kind of like the sound of that.” Chris said, leaning in so Darren could cash in ticket number two.


End file.
